ryans_funny_partsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of near-death experiences
Many characters have faced life-threatening injuries or experiences. Most of the time, they have been narrowly rescued or escaped from their fates. Other times, they have endured their fates and ended up in the hospital. Other near-death experiences which causes the characters to be put to death due to sickness, enemy attack, destruction etc. This is a list which covers the characters' near-death experiences. Aviva Corcovado * Blowfish Blowout - She got soaked by water balloon that she forget to turn off the water. * When Fish Fly - She is challenged by Martin and Chris Kratt into wearing a wacky invention and almost drowned in the ocean. Beaky Buzzard * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid - He got smacked badly by Bugs with a towel and almost being dead. * The Bashful Buzzard - He crashed into a weather vane, beaten by a ewe for taking the wool off of her, stung by a mother bumblebee, and almost mauled by a giant dragon. Jazz the Jaguar * The Story of the Monster in the Forest - He, Leopoldo, and Taco got chased by a giant boulder. Jazz leaps onto a cactus to avoid getting crushed. Larry the Cucumber * Are You My Neighbor - He got attacked by the Scallions and got dunked into a hole. * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed - He got beaten up by the Mother Weed. * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler - He got beaten by Dr. Watson's maids for not being a better friend to Dr. Watson, including an anvil drop on his head. Martin Kratt * Polar Bears Don't Dance - He almost got killed by a mother polar bear * The Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy - He got flattened by a bullfrog Mr. Johnson * Big and Little Hamburger - He almost got smushed by a giant hamburger that is brought by Grover. * Coffee Plant - He got chased by a caffeinated cow. Squidward Tentacles * Bubblestand - His house gets trapped in a giant bubble with him inside which he didn't know about until he looked out of the window and he floated away until the bubble exploded. He could have been injured by objects falling in his house. * Naughty Nautical Neighbors - Nearly chokes to death on a fork, but is saved by Patrick. Then he hurts his back but to be saved by SpongeBob. At the end, after SpongeBob and Patrick destroy Squidward's house, a bubble pops near the door, collapsing it and crushing Squidward, breaking his back again literally. * Pizza Delivery - He and SpongeBob are nearly hit by a truck and is buried in the sand. When he tried to chase SpongeBob with the pizza, they are lifted by a tornado and gets smashed into the ground (SpongeBob uses the pizza as a parachute), and when SpongeBob drives the giant rock, he is run over by the rock. * Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost - Patrick drops a massive watermelon in his mouth. At the end of the episode, he is lifted by a bubble into a swarm of seagulls. * Hooky - Attacked by the angry crowd. Gallery Category:Lists